Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 10$. $8$ $d$ $^2 + 3$ $c$ $ - 5$
Explanation: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 8{(8)}^2 + 3{(10)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(64) + 3{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 512 + 30 - 5 $ $ = 537$